


It's Lonely at the Top.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Sapnap (mentioned), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream sees the small cottage in shambles, surely George got out in time, Right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DreamWasTaken/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	It's Lonely at the Top.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't proof read and I did this in like 15 minutes so it sucks :)

It was darker the usual tonight someone must have removed the torches that were placed down years ago. It was colder then it had ever been despite the summer heat, he looked down at his stomach, liquid that almost looked like maple syrup was covering his shirt. 

There was yellow in the distance, he couldn't tell you what it was he just knew it was bright compared to his quickly darkening vision. All the colors became one very quickly, everything around him felt fuzzy. 

He felt something wet dripping on his face, it must have begun to rain. 

He was the most tired he had ever been. He felt disconnected from his own body, he couldn't think anymore, couldn't feel anything.

Somewhere that must've been far far away he heard a voice, he couldn't quiet understand the voice due to the ringing in his ears. He tried focusing more to be able to decipher who the voice belonged to.

He heard them call out again, he felt like reaching out to the sound, just for stability he would never admit to it but he felt so weak, he felt so venerable. He stuck his arm out, as if he were reaching towards the sky, he wanted to hold something just to remain grounded. Even if that something was the air, he didn't want to hold his own hands on his death bed. 

Death, that's what this is. 

He felt a warm touch, it must have been another human because all five fingers were intertwined with his own. Everything was still blurry and heard to hear but the man could make the conclusion that the person was his best friend. His best friend was holding his hand on his death bed, or death ground? He couldn't really remember where he was anymore he didn't care to remember. He turned his head to the yellow. 

"Dream." He whispered, smile on his face. 

He just saw the other boy violently shake his head, tears cascading down his face falling from under his white mask. "Not you too." He said taking George's hand and bringing it to his face. He held it to his cheek, not letting go. "My one job was to protect you."

"You did." George reassured.

"You're bleeding! You're dying! I can't do anything." The blonde quickly argued, he was angry at himself.

"You're here. I'm glad you're here. That's all that matters to me. Thought I'd die alone." George said as his voice began to trail off. 

"I can help you, I'll just need to fix the cut and-"

"It's too late Dream."

"No, It's not let me-" be spoke fast but was still cut off by George.

"You can't always control fate, you can't always be the hero Dream, that's okay." George smiled, eyes crinkling at the sides. "I love you."

"Don't say that, not now. Tell me later please George." Dream begged as if he was trying to give George a reason to fight, but really he knew it was too late. He knew George was tired. 

George shook his head, "it's better this way."

"I'm sorry about everything George. I'm sorry about making you step down as king, I'm sorry for saying I only cared for the discs I'm sorry I said I hated you, It was all to protect you." Dream sounded desperate he knew this was it. He had to let out all his guilt now, he couldn't live knowing George died thinking he truly didn't care for him. 

"I know but just keep in mind what happened. You don't need to always involve yourself Dream."

"This is all my fault."

"No, no. That's not what I said, lets just say.. domino effect." 

"I'll kill them. I'll get revenge George, I'll avenge you."

"No Dream. It's okay, they're just children."

"They're murders. Regardless of their age."

"Please Dream. Don't do it. For me. Please?" Dream could see the light quickly falling from George's eyes, his skin was clearly much more grey. 

"Okay. Okay, I won't. I promise George.No more war, I'm not fighting, it's only caused me to lose everything I care for."

George smiled, pulling his hand from Dream's grasp and placed it on Dream's mask, pulling it up. 

"I've missed you..." George whispered as he looked longingly into the familiar green eyes. "...please Dream, when I'm gone don't be self righteous. Don't die for me, I need you to live for me instead." He breathed slowly, life hanging by a thread."I love you." He stated sadly. 

"I love you too, George." Dream said voice clearly laced with heartache. It wasn't a confession, it wasn't a declaration, it was a goodbye. George watched as his best friend died in his arms. His eyes remained open as if he were being taunted. He cried as he pulled George's body closer,"I'm so sorry."   
-

"Just say that you hate me Dream. Admit it!" George yelled. 

"George-"

"Don't make up some bullshit ex-"

"Fine! You want to hear it so bad! I fucking hate you! I hate you and how stubborn you are, you did nothing while being king. You don't even care about being king. You're nothing, not to me, not to them, and nothing to this country. So go. Go run and cry like you always fucking do." Dream snapped, George put his arms up as if Dream's words would physically harm him. 

When he realized Dream was done he quickly pulled down his arms, tears falling from his face, visible even with the glasses blocking his eyes. 

"I trusted you. I loved you. You know what Dream I really do hope those discs mean as much to you as you say they do. I hope having power over everyone is as important to you as you make it out to be. You're selfish and greedy. Well, you finally got what you wanted. Tommy's gone, you have the discs, you have power. You're finally at the top! Congratulations! But guess what Dream.." he said anger present in his voice. "You may be at the top but you'll soon realize how cold, how dark, and how fucking lonely you'll be when you don't have us anymore. It's lonely at the top."

He watched helplessly as George marched away with his former friends and who he would consider his brother.  
-

Dream shook his head as if he were trying to shake the memories from his brain. His thoughts just made him cry harder. "I'm so so sorry, George." Dream sobbed. 

But alas, he was right. It indeed was lonely at the top.


End file.
